Emotions Run High
by shadowtune
Summary: All the forms of love run fluidly and often. Couples that stare into each others eyes, friends who bond over the past, people who watch from those they love from afar, and more.  Series of one-shot romance/friendships. Requests are wanted and accepted
1. Watchin' yah

This is from Rouge's POV.

* * *

><p>Me and Miss Jean over there may be in completely different galaxies but we got at least one thing in common. That's you, Scott.<p>

'Cept there's this one big difference between that similarity 'tween us. You actually notice her. Me on the other hand, you just keep walkin' right past me so you can see her. When Miss perfect has a wish everyone pays attention and gets things done. People only notice me when my powers go crazy.

You're nice, Scott. Ya help people, and yah try to give them a chance. But ah don' want yah to think of me as some sort of mental friend. I want… All right mister, I dunno what I want. I like you but if I actually said something what then? You love Jean and she likes you. End of the romantic story. That being said, there just ain't a place for me there.

It's hard to watch you, and know that. You smile at Jean as she goes into your car after school ends at bayville high, then she smiles right back at you. There is somethin' really special 'bout that. Yet, I ache when I see it, and wish I was the one sitting in the passenger seat of your car.

What does it take, Scott? What makes her the one that lights up your eyes in that spiff way? Why is it that even when I was the broken bird you wanted to help heal, you couldn't really see me?

I couldn't believe yah were interested in helping me, originally. Now I know better. You can't leave people in trouble can you. Not me when I wouldn't listen to you people in the X-men, not Jean when her powers 'woke to whole new levels.

Now I got trouble seeing how you miss my feelings. But I shouldn't, not with Jean there with her lovely red hair, tall stature of confidence and well, her warmth.

I gotta repeat that part 'bout there bein' no place for me with you. Since there just ain't an' I know that. No matter how jealous I get 'cause your with Jean and all, I can't blame you nor can I say I'm better for you then her. I know she's better for you.

I wish things were slightly different but they aren't. I guess it is time for me to move on. Find someone else to like, but It's just so hard to get over you. Your one hell of a guy, yah know that, Scott.

I mean what isn't there for a girl to like with you? You're just so…

Ugh, this isn't helping me to get over you. Here I am sitting in class day dreaming while your over there being like yourself and doing the classwork. It's almost irritating the way you work with such dedication, and ability. Especially since I don't much.

Scott, I only really sort of know why, but I do like you. Quite a lot, actually. The way you helped me when I couldn't trust anything, and the way you kept after me despite my pushing away from the world. It really helped me, and now I can't get you out of my mind.

God, Scott why can't I stop thinking 'bout you. It's like your in my head or somethin', and I mean beyond my whole freaky power thing. Y'know even when I'm just around you I just don't act normal. Instead I go on this whole weirdo girl act who can't get her thoughts together. When I'm 'round you it's like a hurricane is in my thought. All flurried together.

Once again though. I don't think it's wrong for you to be with Jean or anything. Maybe I already had m'chance and I passed it up. Kinda like you kept doing with Jean. 'Cept you got another chance to snag her. I doubt I will 'cause the two of you look pretty happy.

Oh great. That's the school bell ain't it. Looks like I didn't do nothin' this class. Well nice talking to you, Scott, since I wouldn't actually be able to say any of this out loud. God, would I be mortified if that happened. As it is I already feel a bit warm, sadly enough. Or pathetically depending on your point of view.

Well, I like you an' all but I don't think it gonna work even in my own head. You got Jean to be all romantic with. As for yours truly? Well I got friends, real ones that care for me.

And that is good enough for me.

* * *

><p>That begins my RomanceFriendship challenge. I am trying to go through all the romances and friendships in X-men Evolution I can think of and doing a one-shot. If anyone has a request for one, please please ask. I would very much like to know what people enjoy reading, and I will take anything from deranged crack to normal canon.


	2. Snowflakes

Thank you to all those reviewed, you guys are fabulous. Now as requested this is a Bobby-Jubilee-Sam-Ray friendship fic. This is mainly from Jubilee's perspective but not entirely.

* * *

><p>Jubilee threw up her hand and a spark of plasmoids shot out of her fingertips, scorching the wall above her. Sighing in her boredom, she rolled over from her backside to her stomach. Seriously, what did one do on a snow day? Nothing was happening for her too want a day off! Why did it never seem to snow when she wanted it to?<p>

She sighed and picked up a previously cast aside book. Right, as she flipped through the pages it turned out to be just as boring as she remembered it being. At that moment Jubilee could probably compose a song of how absolutely bored out of her mind she was. Not that she cared to test the theory. Instead she pouted at the empty room she inhabited.

Everyone seemed so busy when they saw a few snowflakes in the sky. Getting out sleds and heavy coats, acting all exited. Jubilee traced her the floor with her finger, Which only just proved how desperate things were getting if she reached mind-numbing tasks time.

Suddenly a pillow hot the back of her head, causing her to jump in surprise. As her body groaned at being moved in a such a jerking fashion, Jubilee turned to face whoever had decided that this was the perfect time to attack her.

In the door space stood Bobby waving his arms in overly dramatic fashion, with wide and exaggerated movements. "Come on, you're gonna miss all the fun," He jerked his head, impatient for her to start following him. Already he wore a snow coat, pats and boots with other snow gear tucked under his arm, and shoving on a pair of bright blue gloves.

Just staring at him, Jubilee failed to say anything quickly enough to satisfy the increasingly exited Bobby. For he sighed and called down the hallway, "Yo Sam, come help me drag her outside. Will you?"

That's when the idea of going outside dawned at her. Then Jubilee put up a large fuss at this. "But its cold outside!" She complained as Bobby and Sam took an arm and pulled her off the floor. However this did not stop the flow of her words. "Not to mention wet. I mean if you really want to go, why not later? When it stops snowing. Please, guys?" She added the last desperate message with a short laugh. When her friends got in this type of mood nothing stopped them.

"Hey, this is the best part!" Replied Bobby as she was let go of in the main hall, "When it's snowing and you can still see the flakes coming down individually. So, hurry up."

Sam offered Jubilee one her bright yellow coats with a large smile, "Come on, it'll be fun. I don't get much snow where I come from, and even I appreciate snow." He also bundled up in warm clothing.

Ray came down the stairs and handed the other the two guys a sled. "Here," He stated gruffly, then stepped back when he noticed Jubilee, "Man you guys actually got her to come out? Wow. I thought she was going to mope already, huh." He managed to avoid the only somewhat feigned punch Jubilee sent towards him.

They stepped outside, welcoming themselves to the cold, and the flurry of snowflakes. Immediately Bobby threw himself on the frost and began creating snow-angels. With energy he yelled out a delighted, "I love snow, this is awesome!"

Smirking, Ray zapped him, causing Bobby to stand and holler. "Ow, ow, ow. You are so going to regret that." The two of them started an impromptu battle which mainly consisted of Ray running as Bobby froze the snow he ran over.

Jubilee giggled walking behind them at what she considered a more reasonable paste considering the snow. Though the sheer amount of work it took to track both Bobby, and Ray with her eyes meant she momentarily forgot about Sam. Only for that brief moment as she was pushed into a snow bank. She shrieked in indignation as the cold, and wet substance hit skin.

Reasonable pace forgotten, Jubilee began helping Bobby exact revenge as she shot her miniature fireworks out to distract their targets. Mainly it failed but it was fun despite that. The chase lasted for the better part of an hour, in which the snow had stopped. Taking the advantage Ray used that as an excuse to make everyone go sledding, and stop trying to kill him.

Up the hill, down the hill, and then beast of all; repeat. Jubilee and Sam were both helpless when on a sled as they fell off after the slightest bump in their path. About the eighth time coming up the hill, Jubilee stopped, and squealed in delight at what she saw.

Really beautiful flakes had begun to cascade down again, this time much slower so one could really look at the way they fell. "Look, look," Jubilee laughed as a single flake fell onto her tongue. She attempted this again.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her now cheerful display. "Well?" He asked, "Do you like the snow better now? Or is it still cold, wet, and nasty" Stretching he let himself be hit in every spot of his tall stature. He personally loved the snow and all the potential fun it possessed.

Jubilee blushed slightly, embarrassed at being out in the spotlight. Still she never let the guys know that they had proven something to her. At least not entirely. So all she did was artistically raise her shoulders and then let them sag again. "It's all right," She conceded at last. Ray hit her shoulder in a rough consolidation to her being outed as the original complainer, and because that's what friends do.

Lifting his hand Bobby froze a whole section of snow in the shape of a diamond. One point for each of them. Proudly he announced with full gusto, "There! That's our area. As long as it remains intact we remain friends. See? Make sense?" Wildly he looked around from the faces of friend to friend, making sure they were as exited as he about his sudden impulse plan.

At best they were mixed though all three laughed. Jubilee just gave a laugh then shook her head in amusement. Ray looked incredulous, since that idea made little to no sense to him at least. However the best response of all was Sam's reply of, "So after winter we're no longer friends? Well, that's good to know" His southern accent drawled a little.

Bobby opened and closed his mouth in an attempt to think of an equally good retort. Finally he just settled on, "Don't worry, I'll keep frozen for you."

"God, now we have to reply on Bobby? Somebody help us, please!" Jubilee blocked Bobby's jab by stepping behind the much taller Sam. From behind him, she giggled and waved at Bobby.

Ray watched as the sky kept growing darker. "As touching as this all is," He remarked, "I'd much rather be inside begging for someone else to make hot chocolate. Not to mention, Bobby might be all right freezing out here but I am way cold enough."

Jubilee started running as fast as she could, calling over her shoulder as they grew a little more distant, "Last one in make's the hot chocolate!"

The three boys immediately picked up the pace under this serious threat.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think of it? Critiques, and comments are greatly wanted, so do me a great favor and review. Also have a paring you want to see more often? I take any and all request of friendship and Romance. Contact me and I will write it.<p>

Planned list in order I wish to publish;  
>Romy (RogueRemy)  
>Kitty-Rouge friendship<br>Raymara (Ray/Amara)  
>Rahne-X-23 friendship<br>Tabitha-Amara Friendship

This might change at anytime however.

Till next chapter.


	3. Dishes

Everything that day began with the undone dirty dishes. At least that was the story she stuck to. He claimed that it all started with her being totaly unreasonable. Between the two of them arguing, they decided to blame everything on two cracked plates, a chipped cup, and a bowl shattered beyond repair.

Things started very mundane. People came down late that saturday full of normal morning nonexistent energy. They cooked and ate groggily as the wiped sleep out of their eyes. Once finished they meandered out leaving whoever day it was to do clean up.

Ray groaned. He hated doing the dishes, and for some reason today his upped to be partner in clean up, Amara had yet to show up even to eat. According to Rahne, Amara was awake, and out of her room.

Taking his leisurely time just in case Amara appeared, Ray cleaned away all the things on the table and counters, and wiped it down with heavy soap. Then he stared at the dirty dishes piled up by the sink. His irritation grew at having to do this hated chore. He turned the tap letting water rush down into the lead of the sink. Then he grabbed a bowl and passed into through the running stream.

There, clean.

Ray's opinion on the entire thing was to get it over with as fast as possible. Repeating the process over, and over again, he managed to crank through most of the breakfast's dishes.

Suddenly the door opened and a breathless Amara ran inside. "Oh Ray, I am so sorry. I got all caught up in practicing." She apologized in between large, hurried gaps of air.

His hand had shook in surprised when the door opened. However then he caught her looking absolutely gorgeous when she ran in with her dark hair and eyes, and his grip loosened completely, causing the plate to drop down into the sink. A large clean line went through the center of the plate. Quickly he placed the plate on his 'done' pile. After all, there was no reason for him to be clumsy right now. None, just absolutely none.

Amara's attention rapt onto him suddenly. "What are you doing!" She half-shrieked, half-demanded.

"Um, washing dishes?" He hazard a guess, then turned quickly from her, accidentally slamming the cup in his hand into the faucet. A small chip fell out. Well his record with dishes looked great at the moment.

Scandalized, Amara stalked over to him, as she stared at the pile. "This is cleaning? You haven't even used the soap yet." She looked annoyed in a righteous way.

Right, soap. Ray knew he had been forgetting something important. Still, her irritation just furthered rubbed his irritation at her not being there. It made sense in his head at least. "For someone who didn't even help. You are awfully accusatory" Snapping as he pushed the chipped cup onto the pile, causing everything to topple over.

Using her excellent reflexes, Amara saved the dishes from a grisly end on the floor. "Woah!" Her explanation cut short when she saw Ray lunge over her for the last plate just outside her reach. His reaction was not as successful, the plate bounced right out of her his palms, landing on the with an extra crack to show for it.

Amara gently placed everything in the sink, then added a generous helping of soap. Attempting to smile and relax the tension growing in the kitchen. Perhaps a bit forcefully she said, "I'll finish."

"No you won't." Ray turned on the water again half-way shoved her out of the way. Wait a minute. This made no sense, he wanted to foist the chore off onto someone else. So why the hell was he arguing with her? What was with this desire to prove his… something. Ability, maybe? He continued his poor attempts at cleaning.

Annoyed beyond her natural, nice self, Amara grabbed a salad bowl and tried to wrench it out of his hand. While he was stronger, she possessed the element os surprise. So when she pulled, it did not come with her hand, but was also out of his. The bowl tumbled to the floor, and hit with a shattering impact. Shards flew everywhere, spiraling across the floor.

Both teenagers looked at each with shock mingled with mild fury. Amara recovered from it first. "You… you broke it. Ah!" She kicked away the largest shard piece with an accompanied shriek. Her glare pouted firmly at his skull and an uncomfortable feeling crept around him

Right, quick, think. Unarmed and alone while against a female. He desperately tried to think of an answer. Guy training101; how to survive against the really cute, but totally angry girl pointing daggers with her eyes. Guy training101 failed to get beyond the really cute girl part. Oh hell, she could hardly get anymore angry at him. Was it? Wait, no time for dithering.

He kissed her.

At least that was the intention, but he just kinda grabbed her and then he stopped trying to think because she looked nice the way she did her hair and it was of those impulses that catches the unwary and drags them into, and…. oh, God she was going to kill him.

His brain pleaded that he slow down before everything in his mind melted even more than it already had. His thoughts played vigorous gymnastics in his head and refused to unscramble themselves into some sort of meaningful phrase. Except for the worrisome, lonely feeling of his approaching doom when the kiss finally ended.

The kiss was not over yet. Wait, that meant… Amara was not fighting it. There were no tears streaking down her face, or screeches ready to jump out form the tip of her tongue or even a mild struggle to be free of him. Instead she kissed him back. The realization finally dawned upon him at great length. Enjoyment filled her eyes, not burning fury. Now thoughts were truly unneeded, so he simply discarded them.

After the one helluva kiss they backed away or rather staggered apart from each other warily. Their faces displayed a uniform daze. Words failed to be created as Ray moved his tongue to try and form sound legible to the ear. Instead garbled 'ums' strung together in an unfit, vague sentence. Amara fared no better as she could not even try to do that much.

Instead, Amara turned, without any conversation, away from him and started picking up the larger pieces of glass. A slight pink tinge, that had no business being there, colored her cheeks. Even the warm, giddy feeling managed to tip her mind off balance. She truly had liked that. Really liked that. Enough that she probably would not have minded him trying again.

"W-wait, Amara," Ray voice shook a small amount as he spoke and scratched the back of his head, "I really, um, enjoyed that?" It sounded nervous enough to be phrased as a question, as though he was unsure of whether or not she would appreciate being told that. Did girls like being told that? At his tender teenage years the complexities of females eluded him still.

The pink tinge that colored her cheeks deepened even further. What was one supposed to say now? Amara didn't really have experience in dialogue after kisses that came in the middle of fight. Geez, she never thought she'd need one.

Ray threw up his hands in a surrendering to whatever logic befell him next. Thinking had gotten him into that wonderful kiss but he wasn't sure if it would get him out of the kiss. Wait, out was the wrong word. He didn't want out or for it to be deleted, he just wanted… something. Mainly to disappear from the rather embarrassing scene. Well time to follow whatever random assortment of words flowed out of his brain.

"Wanna go on a date?" Hopefully that sounded more coherent to her ears then it did to his currently.

"What?"

Apparently the question did not make any more sense to her than it did to him. Damn, that made things harder. Okay, calm down and breathe slowly and try, try again. "Today, later or now. Whenever you want."

He didn't actually think it was possible for someone's cheeks to turn that pink. However there she stood, blushing yet again. "Okay, I mean yes… of course." She smiled. A wonderful bastion of bliss, he thought.

Hold on. That was… that answer was a yes. A most definite yes. Enlightenment soared through Ray's mind. He might as well start flying through the clouds. Not bad work considering minutes ago they'd been essentially hissing and spitting at each other. Apparently, he could do quick work.

What now? Did he kiss her again? As favorable as that option seemed, it still resembled overkill somewhat.

Before he once again made a rash decision in flurry of half-thoughts, Amara acted. With a sudden efficiency she restarted finishing the dishes. He stared, a little in shock at the suddenness of this movement. One just didn't start chores after being asked out. Well, apparently she did.

"Aren't you gonna help?" She asked, inclining her head towards him. Offering a new dish, she added, "After all the sooner we finish, the sooner we can get out of here. Then we have the day to ourselves."

Oh. Amara was being sensible. Ray clamored over to her, and grabbed the dish. This time around however, all the dishes remained intact.

Later, Ray would tell people that he likes Amara for her stubbornness and everything else. Amara would then roll eyes, claim she is not stubborn and remark that he's one to talk anyway. Between the two them those poor damaged plates and cups and the destroyed bowl have had the blame placed squarely at their damaged selves.

* * *

><p>Hopefully you enjoyed this little Raymara one-shot.<p> 


End file.
